


Taste

by Marcanine



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom!Sans, F/M, Growling, Monster Heat, Oral Sex, Primal!Sans, Rough Sex, Sadist Sans, Smut, Tentacles, Underfell, everything is purely consensual, this literally shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcanine/pseuds/Marcanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“ya think i didn’t kick ya out for a reason?” His harsh voice was so loud it slightly shook the lamp. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wait. Rutting against a pillow, intense blush, anger attacks? Papyrus warned you about this. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sans...are you in heat?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to underfell hell

It was around 6 PM when Sans kicked you out.

You were simply minding your own business at home, editing some chapters of the novel you were working on, when all of a sudden, the unusually grumpy skeleton barged into your door. His usually tame pupils were nothing less than scarlet fire, and his skull was so red it resembled a tomato. He started shouting at you to leave, refusing to provide an answer when you prodded, and teleported you into the rain with a simple tap on the shoulder. If you hadn’t been on-and-off with him for the past three-ish weeks, you would have been terrified, or angry.

Okay, scratch that. You were still afraid. And a little pissed.

Sans the skeleton was a very difficult monster, to say the least. He was very secretive; reluctant to speak whenever you went to him for comfort, unwilling to open up about what was eating him, no matter how welcoming you attempted to be. Although he wasn’t the best with emotions, it was easy to tell that Sans tended to focus on the more...physical side of a relationship.

Heat rises to your face at the thought. The two of you had had a “thing” for about a month now, after you met him at a bar. Grillby’s II, the “greatest monster restaurant-and-bar to ever exist” according to your eight-year-old neighbour, had a happy hour on Friday night, and you decided to give it a shot. Or, a few shots. You were pretty hammered by the time you met Sans, and he thought it was _hilarious_ to mess with you. The night ended with you sleeping on his couch in nothing but your underwear (considering that you puked on all of your clothes) and splayed out with no blanket. Being greeted by his brother the morning after was probably on your list of worst memories to ever exist, but Sans loved to bring it up every once in awhile.

All in all, he was pretty sadistic.

Flash forwards to two weeks from then, to when you lost your barista job due to the sheer amount of customer complaints you had recieved within a month. Yeah, so what, you sucked at making an espresso. At least you tried.

You ended up getting a new job at Grillby’s II practically days later. One night, after clocking out, you were waiting for a cab before an embarrassingly drunk human patron had approached you, attempting to slash your face with a broken bottle after you turned down his request for your number. He nicked you in the cheek and you were about to call for help, when suddenly you heard a scream and a sickening _crash_ as the drunkard was suddenly upside down in a garbage can down the street. Sans, of all people, or, monsters, was towering over you, his red pupils shining through his hollow eye-sockets in an intimidating fashion. To your horror--or excitement, you couldn’t really tell--he cupped your face with two of his boney fingers and opened his jaw, a long red tongue snaking out, and _licked_ the side of your face, cleaning the blood there. If you hadn’t been so well-acquainted with monsters, considering you worked in a monster-owned restaurant, you would easily have fainted, or ran away. Whichever came first.

What’s worse, however, was that instead of fear, you felt pure admiration. Adoration, even, for the monster who just saved your life. It turned out that Sans had landed a job as Grillby II’s bouncer, and your nightly shifts melded together often. You found yourself staying over at Sans’ more often than not, and when your apartment evicted you after you forgot to pay rent, his brother, Papyrus had offered that you move in without hesitation. You accepted faster than that sleezeball had landed in the trash.

Eventually, the feelings of adoration had blossomed into much, much more. Your heart fluttered whenever Sans teased you around the house, and when the two of you went out for drinks you were _always_ handsy and flirtatious. Thank god for drunk confidence. It also didn’t help that one of your first encounters with the skeleton monster was where he literally licked your face.

As you walk back home from the park that Sans had teleported you to, you lose yourself in your thoughts. Sans was easily the most attractive monster you had ever met, and that went without debate. No more than three days after move-in you had found yourself longing for the touch of the big-boned skeleton more often than not, and you hated yourself for it. Could skeletons even have sex? They don’t have lips. At least you thought so.

Sans was so... _big._ He had about a foot of height on you, and his bones were so thick they looked like tiny tree branches. You hadn’t seen him shirtless, of course, but from the width of his neck you could only assume that his vertebrae was like a log of solid bone. He was heavy-set, his hands were huge too. You can’t help but wonder what they would feel like grabbing at _every_ part of you. His skull was bigger than your head, and his teeth were so jagged they resembled that of a shark, with four prominent canines escaping his perma-grin. One of them was plated gold, and when his mouth was closed, they prodded outside of his “lips”. Or, whatever the skeleton substitute for lips even were.

Luckily for you, he was the one who asked if you wanted to go on a few dates with him. They weren’t bad or anything, but...Sans sucked at emotional things. He was a stuttering, blushy mess the entire time and it was nothing short of endearing. It was true that you craved a romantic relationship with the skeleton, but...

You would be lying if you said you didn’t want more out of it.

As you approach the three-bedroom apartment you share with Sans and Papyrus, you remove your sopping wet hood and fish for your keys. You were totally going to give that big bonehead a run for his money, most of your rant involving why the hell he thought it was a good idea to send you into the rain with nothing more than flip flops, sweatpants and an old Ebott-State Varsity sweater. Your toes resemble little prunes and at that moment, you realized death was nothing more than an experience.

The door opens with a loud creak, and the apartment is dead silent. Normally, around this time, Papyrus would be home making dinner. You were a little confused, but you had a bigger fish to fry. In this case, it was a skeleton.

“Sans!” You call, shedding your wet clothes. “You asshole! What the hell was that for?”

Despite everything, Sans had never yelled at you like that before. It was annoying, but also quite scary. Was he okay? Will _you_ be okay if you ask him?

“Sans, you better answer me or we’re gonna have a problem.”

The lack of response started to worry you. If you strained your eyes, you could see a faint red glow outlining his door. A very quiet groan could be heard from the hallway as you made your way to his room.

“Sans? Is everything alright in there?” All of your anger had mellowed out to concern at this point. You nervously knock at the door, and to your surprise, it just...creaks open. Sans never kept his door unlocked.

Curiosity getting the better of you, you peer inside. The red glow was stronger here, obviously, illuminating all of the walls and originating from his bed. Your eyes widen and you feel a burning heat shoot to your lower stomach as you see your skeletal roommate, giant fangs embedded in a pillow that he was furiously rutting against, clad in nothing but his shorts. The red radiance of his soul almost hurts to look at.

A nervous squeak escapes your lips before you can silence yourself, and he immediately stops his actions. His skull whips up to glare at you, his left eye-socket blazing with crimson flame and his right was completely devoid of anything. You feel fear creep up your back along with a familiar wetness pooling in the apex of your thighs.

Sans removes his mouth from the pillow, taking a moment to process the situation. You take this as a prime opportunity to escape.

“Uhh, oh my god,” You splutter, “I’m so sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry, shouldn’t have come in here I know-”

The door suddenly slams behind you and you jump. Sans bears his fangs at you and _snarls_ , so animalistic and low that you feel like cowering away but jumping him at the same time.

“i told you to _leave_.”

“S-Sans, I-”

He stands from the bed and prowls towards you, a tell-tale red bulge glowing through his shorts as you instinctively cower by the door.

“ya think i didn’t kick ya out for a fuckin’ reason?” His harsh voice was so loud it slightly shook the lamp.

Wait. Rutting against a pillow, intense blush, anger attacks? Papyrus warned you about this.

“Sans...are you in heat?”

The skeleton’s eye-sockets lost their pupils, becoming voids in his skull. You tried not to look into them for too long.

“If you are, I can...I can help.”

Sans didn’t reply, staring at the ground. His entire frame was shaking, his bones slightly rattling as he tried to maintain composure.

“i can’t.” His voice was so quiet, but you kept on pushing.

“Sans...I want you. We’ve been on dates, and you’ve sent signals, and I've sent some back. I really want this, and I can help you. Please let me.”

You yelp in shock as you’re suddenly pinned harshly to the door, stuck between his thick body and the wood. His claws were digging into the wall so deeply that chunks of drywall became visible. A low growl reverberates through his rib cage.

“i _know_ you’ve wanted me. i saw the way you were lookin’ at me ever since you moved in.”

“Do you...not like me back?”

“are you kiddin’ me? i’ve wanted you in my bed since the moment i laid eyes on ya.”

“Oh,” you blush, “Then...why?”

“you’ll get hurt.”

“But...I _want_ it rough.”

Sans’ cheekbones revert back to scarlet. He shudders, light red saliva dripping from his mouth, stuttering.

“th-that’s not what i meant.”

“We’ve been like...this, for over a week now. What’s so different?”

“my heat,” he sucks in a breath, claws threatening to break the wall even further. “if i fuck you like this, our souls will bond.”

You remain silent for a while. His breathing becomes heavier.

“Is it breakable?”

“yeah.”

“Then...what is the problem exactly?”

“i wouldn’t want to break it.”

That shut you up. Your heart sounds like a drum in your ears before you meet his gaze again. He was staring at your lips. You break the silence, voice barely above a whisper.

“What if I told you...I wouldn’t want to break it either?”

Sans’ blush covers his entire face, drool escaping the corners of his mouth as his eyes widen in realization. In a bold move, you hook your fingers in his ribs and pull him down, your lips meeting his teeth. He freezes before letting out a deep, resounding rumble and his hands shoot to your waist, pressing you up against the doorway before he pulls away, hungrily eyeing you like a predator to prey.

“when i tasted you those weeks ago i knew. i _knew_ that you were the one for me and ever since then my body’s been goin’ batshit crazy whenever yer around me.”

You place a hand on his sternum, gently brushing it, and he shudders. You mewl as his hand dips between your thighs and cups your wetness through your panties.

“i wanna _hurt_ you,” he begins, darkly. The fire of his left eye returns, and he bares his sharp teeth again. “i wanna tie ya up and lock you away. keep ya in here for _days,_ and no one but me’ll know where you are.”

He presses closer to you, pushing his hips against yours and slowly bucking. His length felt absolutely _massive_ underneath his shorts, and you groan as your body grows that much hotter. It dawned on you that you were only clad in your underwear as the rest of your clothes were soaked.

“you know what you’ve been doin’ ta me? the way you laugh at shit i do, cook fer us, the way you smell, the way you _taste_.” He growls out the last word, thrusting his hips with such vigor you’re lifted off your feet, straddling him. “i wanna tease you, i wanna cover you in my marks, my scent, everything. i wanna throw you on my bed, i wanna pull yer fuckin’ hair, torture you, make you suffer, make you cry and _scream_.”

You were sopping wet at this point, hooking your hands through his sternum in a weak attempt to pull him closer.

“Sans, I need you, I want all of that. Please, I want it-”

“give yourself to me.”

You bite your lip and move your head to the side, bearing your entire neck. A pleased rumble runs through Sans’ chest as his giant hands move your hips, squeezing so hard that his claws break skin. His jaw parts, the massive canines managing to elongate as he drifts over your exposed collarbone. Through half-lidded eyes, you lustfully beg.

“B-Bite me, please, make me yours.”

Sans doesn’t hesitate as he quickly lunges down, his fangs sinking into you so deeply they feel like four miniature knives, rarely missing your arteries. You cry out in pain, tears springing to your eyes as you grab onto his ribs for support as he grinds his teeth slightly, allowing more blood to flow out into his mouth, dribbling down his chin and onto your bra.

The agony seems to worsen as he doesn’t let up, before his entire frame shakes and the pain in your neck is replaced with the most explosive burst of pleasure you had ever felt anywhere in your body. The grip on your hips tightens as he grinds against you, and you were sure you were going to get a splinter from the door at some point but you didn’t really care.

Sans is absolutely _wrecked._ Enamoured with the taste, he continues to lap up your blood, obscene sucking noises sounding from his mouth as he grinds his teeth and drinks from you. A loud growl fills the room as he channels his magic to his canines, allowing his own fluid to fill you and ease the pain. After a short while he pulls back, your blood running in rivulets down his neck as he licks his teeth, his blush completely encasing his face as he pants through his lust.

“ _fuck_ …”

His massive tongue snakes out and you open your mouth, pushing forwards and coaxing him into you. The slimy appendage fills your mouth, quickly delving down your throat as you suck on it, gently. You can taste his sweet saliva as well as the strong, metallic tang of your own blood. The hungry kiss seems to last forever, before he snaps his phalanges.

Your world goes black as you’re pulled through time and space, landing on his bed with a gasp as he hastily climbs on top of you. You barely have time to process things before Sans tears through your panties with a single claw, and follows suit with your bra. You groan, those were expensive. He dips down and licks at your stomach, trailing lower. 

“more.”

Your thighs are suddenly resting on his shoulders, his skull between your thighs as he presses his face to your wetness, inhaling your scent. His blush seemed to intensify as he richly moans, _needing_ to be closer to you.

His eye flashes a bright red before your hands are thrown above your head, wrapped in a slimy, ecto-bond, similar to his tongue. You yelp in shock as the same feeling rubs against your chest, and your stomach. Looking down, you notice a few red tendrils, all varying in thickness, rubbing and massaging your skin. His boney hands grab at your thighs as he lines his tongue up with your core.

You let out a confused moan. “S-Sans, what are you doing?" 

He doesn’t respond, the tentacles eagerly wrapping around your form now, effectively pinning you to his mattress. You feel them slither around your breasts, hot and slimy like his tongue. The sensations were driving you up the wall.

“need to feel you.”

Two tentacles wrap around either thigh, preventing them from moving. Slowly but surely, Sans’ thick tongue delves out of his mouth, strongly licking you from base to clit.

You throw your head back and groan, finally reaching some form of relief. Sans bores himself quickly with exploring your folds and teasing your clit, and with a grunt, his tongue elongates and thickens. The sheer length of it flops onto the bed, and before you had a chance to protest, it probes inside of you.

Your muscles instinctively clench around the intrusion as you choke back a scream. His seemingly endless tongue, so warm and slick, continues to enter you, wriggling and exploring your wetness before bottoming out, his teeth grazing your clit as he grinds his face into your core. You feel his appendage twisting and curling inside of you, rubbing against that spot inside of you with ease. 

You grip the sheets and scream for real this time, the tentacles wrapping around your arms and chest, squeezing you with just enough force as they prod and pinch at your nipples. Sans raises one of his hands, the claws retracting back into the bone with a harsh shink.

You feel yourself approaching the edge fast. A large tentacle wraps around your lower stomach, causing you to cry out as you tighten even further around Sans’ magic tongue. He speeds up his pace, the drag of it bringing tears of bliss to your eyes.

You feel yourself approaching the edge much faster than you ever have before, and you wail out a warning.

“Saaahhns, I’m-!”

Your words die on your tongue from the feeling of two of his phalanges roughly entering you as he fucks you with his tongue. You cry out again as his fingers press as hard as they can against the spot that makes you see stars, Sans filling your body with a groan as his teeth rub against your clit. The coil within you violently snaps, and you harshly scream.

You're muffled by a thick tentacle covering your mouth as your entire body convulses, the appendages pleasurably tightening around you as Sans practically swallows your orgasm, drinking up as much of the fluid as he can. Your back arches, only to be pulled back down onto the bed by his magic limbs. You let out a muffled wail, and whimper as he continues to lap at your oversensitive sex.

Jelly-legged, your thighs hit the bed once more as he sits up, aggressively tugging his shorts off and throwing them into his sock pile. He makes eye contact with you as his claws shoot out, licking your juices off of them. The tentacle slowly withdraws from around your mouth and you take a deep breath of air. Sans lunges down to lick at your tears, growling.

“that feel good?” He grunts into your neck, inhaling your scent. His tentacles tighten around your torso and you notice they stem from the back of his spine.

You bite your lip and groan, still feeling unfulfilled.

“Sansss, I need more…” You trail off, drooling slightly, feeling even hornier than when you started. Sans licks at your bite wound, his red magic mingling with your blood. Wherever his magic touched, it felt like fire, and it was currently coursing through your veins.

Granting your wish, more tentacles sprout from his back, his skeletal form resembling a demonic octopus as they wrap around your smaller frame, and you embrace them. They snake around your neck, arms, legs, and stomach, before a thicker one slides out from behind the rest. It prods at your mouth and you gingerly accept it, and you choke around it as it thrusts to the back of your throat.

Sans groans as you deepthroat his appendage, feeling all of you at once through the magic of his soul. Another tendril prods at your entrance, this one even smaller than his finger, before entering you at a painstakingly slow pace. The pit of your stomach fills with heat as you suppress your gag-reflex, the tentacle in your mouth speeding up. Sans’ back is arching as he ruts against the sheets, his magic limbs absolutely wrecking you and he feels every single part of it. You suddenly have an idea.

Hollowing your cheeks, you suck as hard as you possibly can on the appendage, and it slows down to a complete halt. Sans throws his head back and moans, so richly and loud that you could have come then and there. He hastily withdraws his magic, removing the tentacle in your mouth with a lewd pop before positioning you properly.

He roughly grabs at his cock, pumping it. You glance down and your eyes widen at the sheer size of it. It was decently long, but noticeably thick, and you begin to worry if it would even fit. It even had little bumps along the shaft and two golden studs pierced at the base.

As he continues to pump it, it begins to secrete a lot of precum. The faint red liquid starts to coat his hand, and slicks up his entire length. You bite your lip in anticipation as he leans down for a passionate kiss.

He withdraws his tongue from your throat when his thick head prods at your entrance.

“beg.” He states, claws almost shredding his mattress in restraint.

You blush in embarrassment and begin to protest. “S-Sans, stop-”

“ _beg._ ” His claws move from the bed to rake down your thighs, bloodying them further. A massive hand moves to encase your throat, gently squeezing as he presses the head inside.

You were on fire. “Sans, please, I-I need you inside of me.”

His grip on your throat tightens, and your nerves dance with electricity. His grin twists into an utterly sadistic glare.

“ ** _MORE_**.”

“Saaaahnsss! Pleaase,” you choke, “I need it. I need it I need it I needitneeditneedit…”

He grips his cock with his other hand and starts to push in, silencing his aggressive string of curses by biting into your neck, and you immediately feel the stretch. He roughly jerks his hips and hilts himself, the head pressing lightly against your cervix and you grip the sheets above your head in pain. His cock spurts some more precum into you, lubing up even further.

He slowly pulls out and slams back in, the drag of his ribbed cock causing drool to escape your chin as the pleasure of being filled so nicely begins to outweigh the agony from stretching.

He immediately takes up an animalistic pace, his fangs bared as he stares directly at your face as if to eat up every emotion he could make you express. You begin to moan loudly and he grunts, speeding up.

“So good, so good Sans-” Your praise is cut off with a squeeze around your throat, as his chokehold returns with vigor.

He loudly snarls, the tentacles wrapping around your breasts, smaller tendrils teasing your nipples and one even slides down to play with your clit. The sensations are too much, and you feel yourself approaching your second orgasm already.

White spots begin to crowd your vision as your airway is cut off, his rough bones constricting your throat as he slams into you at an absolutely carnal pace. He slightly angles his thrusts and hits your spot so hard that your legs flail against the hold of his tentacles.

You attempt to choke out his name before he removes his hand shortly, only to replace it with his fangs. They elongate and dig into your neck as the head of his cock grinds against your g-spot. Tears flood your vision as you come undone, Sans hungrily sucking at your neck as you clench around his ribbed length, screaming into his shoulder, the thin tendrils of his magic rubbing at your clit with abandon. He fucks you through your orgasm before slowing to a full stop.

The tentacles wrap around your limbs all of a sudden, binding you together and flipping you onto your hands and knees. You were so exhausted, you didn’t know if you could keep up with Sans’s heat for much longer. 

All of those thoughts fizzled into nothing as he effortlessly thrusts inside again, the new angle causing you to harshly thrash around the grasp of his magic. You cried out as he spears into you, instantly assaulting that spot in you as his massive hand dips down you circle your clit. A whimper escapes you as he leans over to nip at your ear.

“i love those fuckin’ noises you make,” he growls, biting harder. His thrusts were growing sloppy.

“Saahhnss~! Too sensitive! I ca-can’t take another one!”

His hand aggressively grabs a fistful of your hair, tugging it as he presses deeper within you. You were so wet and oversensitive that you could barely breathe. He loved it. 

“you love gettin’ fuckin’ torn to _shreds_ by a monster, huh?” He pushes his point further by raking his claws down your back, savagely thrusting and licking up all of the blood with a groan.

“cum again,” he bites into your back, his pace speeding up to something inhuman. It was like you were trapped in heaven and hell at the same time.

“Saaaans please, I...” you hiccup, tears escaping you as the pleasure coursing through your veins hits an intolerable level. The hand on your hair tugs once more, your third peak reaching fast as the sensitivity borders pain.

His thrusts line up with that spot again and stars cloud your vision. All you can do is whimper, drool dripping onto the tentacles around your arms as he brings you to your limit. Sans’ voice drops another octave, the possessive snarl pushing you over the edge as he squeezes your hips to his.

“ _mine._ you’re _MY HUMAN._ ”

You let out a silent scream as you clamp down on his length once more, the skeleton yelling his pleasure before hilting within you, his hot release hitting your insides and spurting out of you, onto the sheets. Pump after pump of his magic fills you up as your aftershocks subside, the tentacles dissipating as you slump onto the sheets, already damp from your tears and sweat.

“ffffuck yeah,” Sans breathes, lazily riding out the rest of his orgasm before collapsing onto his elbow. He pulls out and watches his cum drip out of you, sucking in a breath, cock jerking at the sight. It coated the inside of your thighs and pooled together in the bed sheets.

“Sans,” you pant brokenly, voice hoarse from screaming. “That was...incredible.”

His eyes rake up and down your figure. Bloodied, bruised, and _covered_ in his magic, his scent, his _cum…_

His rib cage lights up with the familiar red glow you walked into.

“baby,” he coos, gripping your ankle a little too hard, tongue darting around his fangs. “what makes you think i’m done?”

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was....a wild ride LOL 
> 
> i wrote this in 3 hours. i was way too inspired
> 
> come talk to me about undertale and being gay at http://bonethot.tumblr.com
> 
> also check out my other work violet hearts!!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5874289/chapters/13537855

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Skin to Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829507) by [NollieBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones)




End file.
